Blood and Revenge
by Fransesca
Summary: (The Lost Boys)A new girl and her mom move into Grandpa's old home. The girl (who's a wiccan) talks to Edgar and Allan to find out vampires died in her home. She longs to find out what happened to them. Maybe even help them. Maybe... even love them....
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, except the characters I have added!  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
"Mom! Why did we have to move to this overly large trailer park!" I complain from the   
back seat.  
  
"It's not a trailer park. Look we are almost there" Mom smiled as she pointed at the   
sign.  
  
I glanced at it without amusmant. "Satan Carla. Well then. I guess I'll be calling you   
home" I thought to myself. I glanced back for some unknown reason and read the back of the board.  
I raised one eyebrow slightly then turned back to the comic I was reading.  
  
When we got to our house I noticed there was a person standing outside the front gate.   
Mom didn't notice. He stood there looking serious and very nervous. His clothes stayed the basic   
army green through-out his outfit. The head band he was hearing was a mix of orange and red tied   
clumsily around his head. I watched him as my mom drove up into the yard. When she stopped the   
car I jumped out. I quickly glanced around. My first thought "Ew." It looked like a home for   
someone retired and had nothing better to do then sit around reading the TV guide.  
  
"I'll be right back Mom" I yelled to my Mom as I walked back to where I saw the kid.   
When I got there I noted that another boy joined him. They were about the same height. Their   
clothes almost matched and they looked alittle studded to see me walking towards them.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked without really offering hispitality.  
  
"No. Not really" The one that had just appeared blurted out. The other elbowed him in   
the side. He gave a low grunt of pain and cluched his side. I half smiled, muzed alittle by the   
pain.  
  
"You know the story behind this place?" The one with the headband asked.  
  
"No... ever really cared either" I said folding my arms across my chest.  
  
"Another unbeliever" The head banded one quietly said to his brother.  
  
"Unbeliever? Hmph, try me" I aruged.  
  
"Vampires" The one clutching his side said seriously.  
  
"What kind of breed are we talking about?" I asked knowingly.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Well? Are they like the breed that is more human... the breed that is part wolf, ect.   
Narrow it down for me" I demanded as I stared at their blank expressions.  
  
"Wha... you believe in them?" They asked in unison.  
  
I smiled an evil smile. "Yea".  
  
The 2 looked at each other again."They fly. They hunt and they kill" The banded one   
started.  
  
"Their eyes are like amber. And they care for nothing outside thier pack" the other   
finished.  
  
"Hmmm, yea, I've heard of them" I deeply thought aloud.  
  
"Really? Would you believe we have them here?" The one in pain asked.  
  
I glanced away for a second before looking at him in the eyes. They were sincere and   
warming. I nodded slightly, guestering that I believed.  
  
"Infact" the banded one started again " A few were killed in your house. Not to long ago   
I might add".  
  
"How long ago" I egerly demanded, thinking back to my old books.  
  
"Bout... 2 weeks or so" One of them replied. I wasn't paying attention to them to see  
which one spoke.  
  
"I see" I stated. My mind was misty. Vampires... my one true passion. Were slain in my   
new home. Looks like I wasn't gonna mind living in Satan Carla after all.  
  
I bid farewell to the boys without asking them their names. I rejoined my mother who was   
still unpacking.  
  
"You wanna help me here dear?" she asked me.  
  
I saw the large box that held all my books. I grabbed it quickly. "There, I helped" I   
laughed as I ran into the house to find my room.   
  
I walked through the door to find the place was made of solid wood. The smell was   
deffinate about that. I glanced around quickly before heading upstairs to find my room.   
I walked down the fairly narrow hall way before I found the room that already had a the rest of   
my boxes. Most labeled with FRAGILE on them. I was a collector of figures of vampires,   
dragons... anything mystical that caught my fancy. I opened the box that contained my books.   
I pulled out my most treasured book. A book of witch craft and a book of spells. Spells that   
could raise the dead. Spells that could raise the Un-dead... 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
  
"Do you think she knows more about vampires then we do?" Edgar asked Allan as they   
walked back to their comic book store.  
  
"Nah... nobody knows more about vampires then we do... ummm, right?" Allan stammered.  
  
"Right" Edgar replied. Of course... there was always the possiblility. "Maybe we should   
try to get her on our side. Y'know. Fight vampires with us".  
  
"They may not be a bad idea" Allan threw in.  
  
When they reached the comic book store it was about 6:30. I would be getting dark soon.   
They opened up shop and began re-organizing thier stock. The odd customer came in just to browse.  
Occasionally someone would buy something. Usually they just stole it.  
  
When 8:30 roled around I found myself at the Boardwalk. As new as it was to me, I didn't   
get all that much excitment out of it. Some rides and little shops. I had that back home. I   
wandered around until I found myself infront of a small comic book store. I saw the 2 boys   
walking around putting comics on the shelves. They didn't notice me until I walked into the   
Horror comic section.  
  
"Hi" the one wearing the head band said.  
  
"Hey. I'm not sure if you said them earlier, but I didn't catch your names" I smiled.  
  
"I'm Edgar, thats my brother Allan over there" Edgar smiled back. Allan heard his name   
and looked our way. He sauntered over and gave me the once over.  
  
"So... notice anything, usual about Satan Carla yet" Allan asked me as I continued   
looking through the Horror section.  
  
Edgar put a forlorn look on his face. "Thats exactly what we asked Sam" he thought. They   
had long since left. Once the vampires were all dead, they moved away. Even Grandpa. He had   
lived there all his life, but now... he was gone. Edgar and Allan had no clue where they went,   
Sam just said that they had to leave.  
  
"Nah, this place is just as boring as the last place I was in" I sighed. I didn't want   
them to see my utter obsession with vampires. So I know *most* of the breeds... so what?  
  
"Even if it is crawling the vampires?" Edgar spit out.  
  
"Yea. B-O-R-I-N-G" I lied.  
  
The brothers looked at each other for a long second. Then looked back at me.  
  
"So what's your name?" Allan asked with a questioning glance.  
  
I smiled at Allan. "Catrina".  
  
"Catrina, very original" Edgar smiled. Was he getting a crush on me? Ew.  
  
I picked up a vampire comic and started reading it. It was about a vampire that had just   
killed his best friend by mistake. Now he lives to regret it.  
  
"Can I buy this?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. If you want you can have it" Edgar smiled again. Jeez, never seen a guy smile so   
much.  
  
"Wow, thanks" I happily mused. "Well, I gotta go. I will see you guys again sometime".  
  
I walked out of the store feeling eyes dance around my back. It made me alittle   
uncomfortable, but I didn't look back. The Boardwalk was crowded with people. I pushed my way   
through the crowd until I made it out the other side. My mom was gonna pick me up in about 10   
minutes, I noted that when I looked at my watch. I wandered around in the dark outskirts of the   
Boardwalk. I heard tiny footsteps behind me. I have been told by my mother that I have amazing   
hearing. I was highly showing it off while I was listening as the footsteps got closer. My heart   
was racing. Suddenly a heard a tiny voice. Souded like it was whispering someone's name. I took   
a step forward. I heard the person become startled and take a quick step. Obviously they didn't   
know I was there.  
  
"Hh...e....ll...o?" I stammered out.  
  
The footsteps were really close now. I saw a figure emerge from the trees that were all   
of 10 feet away from me. The street lights didn't reach that far. The only light that hit the   
figure was the light of the rides that occasionally reflected off of something. I could feel the   
stranger smiling at him. I tilted my head trying to get a better look. I then heard a soft growl,  
almost like a wolf or a dog. The figure took a stpe forward. I then noted that it was a man. As   
he took another step forward, the street light smiplye shaded his features. His eyes were more   
blue then the ocean itself. his pale-blond hair glistened in the moon/street light. Then, we was   
only 2 feet infront of me.  
  
"I sense something different about you" the stated. Their voice floated around me like   
mist. Calming me like the sea.  
  
"Different?" I asked after a short pause. Then my fear left me. I knew I should be   
afraid, but I couldn't bring myself to be. A strange man was talking to me... but fear was gone.  
  
"Yea. You... aren't from around here?" he half questioned.  
  
"I just moved in today" I found myself saying. Why was I telling him this?  
  
"Ah, I see" his voice became more natural. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked.  
  
"But... my mom, she..." I began, only to be interupted.  
  
"She'll understand" he cut in. He held out his hand. I hesitated for a minute. Staring   
into his eyes. They captured me and I accepted his hand.  
  
We walked along the outside of the Boardwalk until we came to the otherside where I had   
been before. There was a motorcycle sitting there.  
  
"Can I take you for a ride?" he asked politely.  
  
I smiled a devilish smile at him "Sure."  
  
He mounted himself onto the bike, then once again offered his hand to me. As if asking   
me again if I wanted to go. I took his hand and he helped me on the bike. Once on, he started up   
his bike and we were off. The wind blowing through my hair that was just passed my shoulders. I   
felt so free. My heart was pounding. We drove along the cliff of the ocean until we came to what   
appeared to be a cave. I hopped off the bike and turned to him.  
  
"And... I feel kinda silly asking you this now, but, what is your name?"  
  
"David" he replied in a sudistic tone. A chill of pleasure ran through me. He put his   
hand around my waist and lead me into the cave. It looked like someone actually live there.   
There was rugs.. curtains around what looked like a bed. Blankets everywhere. A couch even.  
  
"Nice place..." I said only alittle sarcasting.  
  
David laughed alittle then looked at me. "There's something special about you... but I   
can't quiet place it" he said thoughtfully.  
  
I smiled. "Hey, umm, how long have you lived here for?" I asked.  
  
"Forever" he whispered back.  
  
I thought for a second but continued "Because I forgot I had relatives here. They moved   
away but I heard thier son stayed" I rememered.  
  
"Oh? And was was his name?" David asked, hoping to death that he hadn't killed him.  
  
"Ummm... M...Marco, was it?"  
  
  
  
Oooooooo.... dum dum dum... STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3!!!!!!! COMING SOON!!!! 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
David coughed. "Maybe it's a different Marco. There's tons of Marco's in Satan Carla,   
right?" David thought to himself.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked. "See, when I was 4, me and Marco met. He was already 8. When he   
turned 9 his family left for Satan Carla. I cried, he had been my favorite cousin. He showed me   
how to do stuff. Make paper air planes and how to throw them to get the longest glide" I drifted   
off.  
  
David looke semi-stunned for a second. What if it was the same Marco?  
  
I felt a tiny tear glaze my eye. It cut a clean path down my cheak. David looked at me.   
I hung my head, I didn't want a guy I just met to see me crying. Put he held out his hand and   
put it under my chin. He tilted my head up to look into his eyes. He smiled a soft smile and   
leaned towards me. I sniffed slightly and leaned up to him. He was taller then I, so he bent   
down. Our lips met somewhere in the middle. His lips were cold as snow. The warmth from my lips   
soon warmed his up. His slender toung wormed it's way into my mouth. His toung greated mine then   
wrestled friendly with it. As we broke off I let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Catrina..." David began.  
  
My eyes jumped open. "How do you know my name? I never told you!" I said in shock. I   
jumped away from David. He looked paniced.  
  
"I..." he began.  
  
"HOW!" I yelled at him and took off out of the cave. My heart racing face with fear,   
anger and exhileration. I heard a few foot falls behind me, but they soon ceased. I ran to a   
near by cliff over looking the waters edge. I stopped there and sat. Many thoughts swam around   
my head. How did he know?  
  
"How?" I whispered to myself.  
  
I heard a soft roar of a motorcycle. It gradually grew louder and louder. It stopped as   
the roar grew ear piercing. Then I heard the familliar footsteps.  
  
"David... tell me" I questioned angrily. "Were you following me? Stalking me even!" The   
thought terrified me, angered me.  
  
"Catrina... there is no way I could tell you without hurting you. But at least let me   
take you home" David offered.  
  
I turned around to look at him. Then I turned back to the ocean. Inviting... calming. It   
almost chants your name and tells you to jump. Throwing that thought out of my head, I quickly   
stood up and turned back to David. I walked over to him. My eyes were still stained with tears.   
Eyes foggy and cloudy. I climbed on the bike behind David and placed my hands around his waist.   
I secured them right about the hieght of his bellybutton. He sped off. He seemed very angry. And   
why wouldn't he be? Why shouldn't I be?  
  
I whispered the directions to my home into Davids ear as we raced through the trees and   
dowrn narrow roads. When we got there, David was stunned. He looked angry and full of rage. The   
second I was off his bike he sped away. I watched him leave in silence. "I'm sorry" I whispered   
to the wind as he was out of sight. I walked towards the house with my head hanging. When I   
walked in the door my mother came running at me.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!" she screamed at me.  
  
"No" I retorted. Then I glanced at my watch 3:46am. Oops.  
  
"You're grounded" she said calmly. My mother usually wasn't one for screaming.  
  
"Like hell I am" I snapped back. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the   
door behind me. I jumped onto my bed. I knew what I could do.  
  
"A spell..." I whispered.  
  
I had found a space under some floor boards near the middle of the room. I have always   
hid my books from my mother. In out last house my room had the attic in it. I hid them up there.   
I removed the floor boards and I shifted through my books till I found the one that I wanted. I   
replaced the floor boards and took the book over to my bed. I laid it out and flipped it open. I   
looked at the contents for a raising-a-vampire spell.  
  
"Page 452" I stated to myself as I quickly flipped there. The page had a very graphic   
picture of a wiccan raising the un-dead. It seemed like a difficult procedure... but, I have   
been practising and learning wiccan almost since I could read. So... I guess I can do it, right?   
I got my candles and made a circle of them in the center of the floor, I placed myself in the   
middle. I lit the candles, blessing each one as I did. I cleared the room of all negative energy.   
I breathed deeply and chanted softly:  
  
"What has depareth from this world  
Will now come to my command  
To live thier life once more  
To walk upon this land  
  
Joineth my in my chant O'Goddess  
Goddess of the lost  
To have back these murdered souls  
To have at any cost  
  
Rise up thou tourtered being  
To mine eyes I wish to dawn  
Drag yourself from the unholy death  
That you have been brought upon"  
  
With that the candles flames around me grew at least 4 inches taller. A breeze picked up   
in my room. Knocking over thing. My mother probably wondered what was going on, but she knew   
better then to come into my room when I was angry. They candles were finally blown out by the   
breeze, that had picked up emensly. My hair whiped around my face. I heard the window fly open,   
and some ghastly laughter. Then, silence. Stillness.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" I heard from behind me.  
  
I turned around to see 3 younger guys standing in my room. They looked at me, then   
looked at each other then looked back at me.  
  
"... ummm, hi?" I said weakly as I waved at them.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" The dark haired one asked abruptly.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
David could sense his brothers. He knew they were back, but who? Where? He immediately   
took to the skies. The feeling was getting stronger as he got closer to Catrina... was it just   
the house? No, couldn't be, he never felt that before... With the window wide open David flew   
right in. He didn't have time to look around, and he crashed right into Paul's back. The 3   
"brothers" were about to attack me. Thank you David!  
  
"David? We're not in Hell!" Marco cheered.  
  
They all laughed and hugged each other. I was alittle confused, but I took it that they   
know each other.  
  
"David... you're... a vampire!" I stammered in disbelief. I was alone, frenching a   
vampire!!!!!! Cool!  
  
"Umm, ya... I am" David confesed as he walked towards me. I shifted back until my back   
hit the wall. David knelt infront of me.  
  
"You know her?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Sorta" David began. "But I'd like to get to know her more" David said staring into my   
eyes.  
  
"Marco? Is that you?" I asked, completly stunned.  
  
Marco glanced over. His eyes were deep in thought. "Catrina?" he asked softly. I got up   
and ran towards him. I threw my arms around him and held him tightly.  
  
"Wha..." Paul started.  
  
"She's my cousin... from very long ago" Marco filled in. I smiled a delightful smile.  
  
"David! She's a human!" Dwayne protested.  
  
"Dwayne, she brought your ass back from death!" David raged, trying not to get overly   
mad.  
  
Dwayne was silent.  
  
"Wow, Catrina, you never gave up the wicca, thanks" Marco smiled.  
  
"Yea, Thanks" Paul said after an unneed breath.  
  
Dwayne just kinda nodded his head to say thanks. I smiled at him, then turned back to   
David.  
  
"Catrina... I loved you... ever since I met you I knew there was something about you.   
Something I have never felt before" David smiled. He sauntered over to me. His eye wild. Piecing   
my soul like a bullet. Looking right through me.  
  
"David... I love you too, but..." I couldn't finish.  
  
"Catrina... you don't know what you are getting into" Marco stated. His voice serious   
and caring.  
  
"Yes... yes I do" I smiled.  
  
"Ever since you we were little I have always trusted you. You always knew something I   
didn't. So, I guess if you wanna make that desision... you know it is for the best" Marco smiled.  
  
"David.. I wanna be with you forever. I wanna help you find the people that did this to   
your friends" I smiled devilishly. "I wanna make them sing." I felt something rush over me. A   
sudden burst of insanity. I wanted David to take my life here and now, and give me one of   
imortality. To make me one of them.   
  
"Catrina... are you sure?" David asked. His eyes still dancing around in mine. That made   
me want him more.  
  
David looked at his Pack for a minute. "They all nodded in aproval. If she could bring   
us back from the dead" they thought "imagine what she could do to the living."  
  
That night would be my birth into darkness. I knew that I wouldn't have to fear the   
unknown anymore. I as the unknown. Never have to do much of anything anymore... except feed. To   
satisfy that hunger that tourted vampires.  
  
I tilted my neck towards David. He closed his eyes and let the hunger take over him. Be   
began the process of making me imortal...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN CHAPTER 4? WILL CATRINA REALLY HELP FINDING MIKE AND SAM? WILL THEY GET THIER  
REVENGE THEY SO GREATLY DESERVE? FIND OUT THIS AND MUCH MUCH MORE IN CHAPTER 4! 


	4. Part 4

Note: I'm not totally sure what resturants and what not they had... so if it seems alittle...   
unrealistic... then just play along ;)  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
I woke up dizzy. I didn't remember anything from the previous night. My head hurt. I   
tried to stand up... only to find myself almost instantly back on the bed.  
  
"Catrina... your awake" I heard David say from the other corner of the cave.  
  
"Yea, sorta. I can't stand up" I laughed.  
  
David laughed to. I felt good to hear his laugh. I heard a swift motion, then I saw him   
standing over me.  
  
"So... I guess you can't fight back then?" he said teasingly. His eyes yellow with hunger.  
  
"Oh, you're not thinking what I'm thinking are you, you dirty boy!" I said raising a   
single eye brow at him. I watched the fangs in his mouth grow. He watched me like a hawk, like I   
was going to try and escape. He was so protective of me. I sighed and propped myself up on elbows.   
He grabbed my shoulders and fell onto me. I felt his cold lips against my neck. Something rushed   
through me. I felt David taking little nips at my neck. Just enough to draw blood. I savagly   
flung myself at his neck, biting and tearing into flesh. A growled an intense growl, but didn't   
stop me. I drank deeply until my mouth was full. I swallowed hard and coughed. Blood still   
sprouted from the wound. It was teasing me, "take me" it taunted. Again I sank my new found   
fangs into him. David growled again. It was to much. I felt a sharp pain my my chest. Throwing   
me away from David. David stood up and looked at me.  
  
"Now you're mine forever" David whispered as he covered the wound with his hand.  
  
I looked at him puzzled. I didn't mind that idea, but I wasn't sure what he meant.  
  
"We exchanged blood" he filled in, noticing my confusion. "We're mates, for all eternity"  
  
I smiled at him and wipped the spilt blood from my mouth. I could feel it coursing down   
my throat. So warm. So demanding. I wanted more.  
  
"Where are the boys? I don't even know they're names really" I asked with a guick glance   
around the cave, noting that it was night.  
  
"They went to get us something to eat. Paul is the other blond one, and Dawyne is the one  
with dark hair" David told me.  
  
"Okay then... so, I guess, we are like a family" I smiled.  
  
"Yea, I guess we are" David said smiling back.  
  
"So... Oh! Have you ever been to that comic book store? With those 2 brothers? They seem   
to know quite a bit about vampires. Not as much as me though" I asked just remembering it.  
  
David's eyes flared. "They were the ones who killed my boys!" he stated madly.  
  
"My god... wouldn't you love to see them die?" I asked with a seductive look. I attempt   
to stand up again. My head was alitle clearer. I managed to stay upright. Taking steps was a   
whole nothing problem.  
  
"I want to watch them pay!" David growled.  
  
I slowly took a step forward. "1" I counted in my head. "Well, they seem to trust me...   
I think that... Edgar even likes me"  
  
David looked at the cave entrane for a moment, then looked back at me, "Catrina my sweet,  
you are so very beautiful. Who couldn't like you" he smiled sweetly.  
  
"Feeding time!" Marco chimed as he flew into the cave. The rest followed him.  
  
"McDonalds, good choice" David smiled.  
  
"Catrina... we got you... Chicken Nuggets... and a large fry" Dwayne said handing me a   
small bag.  
  
"Mmmm, thanks" I said, politely, yet hungrily, snatching the bag from him.  
  
We all sat around in a basic circle shape and ate. It was pretty much silent. The only   
noise was us muching away on good ol' fast food. Then suddenly, with no one expecting it...  
  
"BURP!"  
  
"Paul!?" David laughed.  
  
"Oops... excuse me... kinda slipped out there" Paul said sheepishly.  
  
We all had a bit of a laugh, then David pipped in. "Catrina here met the Frog brothers".  
  
They all gaped at him. I smiled a weak half smile.  
  
"And?" Marco asked.  
  
"And... I think Edgar likes me..." I said alittle disgusted.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"But, that means it will be all the easier to kill them" David smiled.  
  
We were like a family. Talking during dinner about our day.... erm, night. Discussing   
things. I felt at home. Speaking of which... I wonder what my mom is doing... maybe I should go   
check up on her...later.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Catrina" Miss Young cried as she put up the missing poster. "She was only gone for a   
day. But... maybe someone has seen her. Maybe they could help me find her" she thought. She   
sighed and headed back for home.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I was finally able to walk around like a normal person again. My mind was very focused.   
I could small things I never knew existed. I felt like I could hear the worms crawling in the   
earth. I felt so alive. And so...   
  
"I'm still hungry" I complained after eating all the McDonalds.  
  
"Are you ever not hungry?" Paul laughed.  
  
I had to laugh to. It was true, I felt endlessly hungry. I think I needed human blood to   
stop my hunger.  
  
"Well... do feel up for some Frog brothers?" David asked me. But I was off in a daze. I   
didn't see or hear anything for a good half a minute. Something was around me. I stood up   
suddenly. I felt like something was looming over me. What was it. I felt like I was being   
watched... not by David and the Pack... something... way out of this world. I could feel it   
taunting me. Telling me to do something. I couldn't make it out though. Then I felt a violent   
shove from behind me, it flung me into a wall almost 15 feet away.  
  
"What the hell?" David shouted as he ran to my aid.  
  
"Ow" I complained as I clutched my arm, which was bleeding. My shirt was officially   
ruined!  
  
"Holy shit! Are you okay?" Marco said, running after David to help.  
  
"No... something... pushed me. I have no clue what it was... I heard it whispering   
something, then... I hit the wall" I said. David put his hand over my wound. My left arm was cut   
deep. Half my shirt was drentched in blood.  
  
"She needs something to eat. Hurry... someone, get something! Please!" David yelled to   
his pack. I was losing blood to fast.  
  
"I'll get someone" Marco said as he flew out of the cave.  
  
Dwayne and Paul stared at me. Something in thier eyes I haven't seen since I met them.   
Fear.  
  
"I... I can't move" I whispered. I could bearly talking. I started panicking. My voice   
quivered and my eyes blinked rapidly.  
  
"Marco... please hurry" David sadly thought. I single tear made a distinct path down his   
face. It fell onto my cheek. I tried to lift up my hand to wipe away his tears. But I didn't   
have enough strength. My hand fell back at my side. It seemed like hours passed. But then   
again... with all the pain I felt... I really wasn't surprised.  
  
"Got one" Marco called as he flew in. He had a younger boy. Only about 14 or so. Marco's   
hand was over his mouth. Marco through the boy to David. He took his nail and made a clean clean   
slit in the boys neck. Then he took my head and lifted it to the wound. The boy struggled to get   
free. David held the boy so tightly I could hear his bones cracking. A very loud crack shattered   
the silence. It was the boys back breaking. With a soft yip of pain the boy was dead. I still   
drank. My wound was already healed. I could feel myself regaining my strength. It was a powerful   
feeling. With that feeling I clamped down harder on his neck.  
  
"Let me go" The boy pleaded. My eyes flung open. He was dead. I heard his back break   
myself. No... no... this cannot be.  
  
"Please" The boy pleaded again. He didn't breath and his mouth didn't move. Starled, I   
jumped to the side away from the boy. My back still against the wall. David looked at me with a   
questioning stare.  
  
"Stop talking to me!" I yelled. I threw my hands over my ears to silence him. But the   
voice was implanted in my skull. I defening voice. A young boy of 14. I could see things that he   
had seen. His memories filled me. I felt the hatred for his father that he had felt. I felt like   
him. I screamed in terror as I threw myself against the ground. My eyes tightly shut. Screaming   
like a raving maniac. Then... silence. I slowly took my hand off my ears and opened my eyes.   
They were all staring at me.  
  
"Somethings wrong with me" I said in a weak and tired voice. Then began to weap heavily.  
  
David stood up, letting the boy fall to the ground. I jumped back in alarm fearing he   
would talk again. He did not. I let a sigh of relief escape from my lips.  
  
"Catrina... why are you so scared? What is happening to you?" David asked, whispering   
softly into my ear. I flung my arms around him. I needed to hold him. To make the fear go away   
and leave me in peace. I held David tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. I couldn't get the words   
out of my mouth. I was to hysterical. I could even being to form words. My knees felt weak, and   
it seemed like if I wasn't holding onto David, then I would have fallen. David walked me over to   
the bed where I was first introduced to vamprism. He sat me down then placed himself beside me.  
  
"Boys, go out for a good hunt. I think we need a bit time alone" David said in his   
leadership voice. The boys nodded and took off out the cave entrance. I heard thier motorcycles   
rev up and take off into the night.  
  
"David... I'm sorry" I whimpered as I move alittle away from him.  
  
"For what. I love you. No matter what you are going through I will get you get through   
it. I don't care if I spend all my un-life helping you. But as long as I'm with you" David   
smiled at me. I felt myself calming down.   
  
I smiled a shy smile at David and moved back towards him.  
  
"So tell, what did happen?" David asked in a caring manner.  
  
"It's so hard to discribe. While I was biting him I... he started talking, but his mouth   
wasn't moving. Then, I felt like I was him, because... I remembered and saw things that he   
remembered and saw. Like he was stuck in my brain" I told David. I was so hard to tell what had   
happen. It was so intense. So vivid and real.  
  
I could see David had no clue what to say. Instead, he put a caring hand on my shoulder.   
His arm was wrapped around my back. That was all I needed, not confort words. Just to know   
someone was there was enough to sooth me. I couldn't feel the "thing" that had pushed me... so I   
assumed it was gone. I let go a sigh of relief again. What was going on with me? Why could I   
feel what the boy felt? I needed answers. Dawn was about 4 hours away still. I needed a good   
hunt. My very first one.  
  
"David..." I said, turning to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Yea?" David asked, realilizing I was now okay.  
  
"Take me hunting" I smiled.  
  
"You got it!" David mused as he stood up and offered his hand to help me off the bed. I   
accepted it and we flew out the cave. We decided to take David's bike so we could appear to be   
alittle bit normal. Plus we wanted to go to the Boardwalk. We wandered amlessly around until we   
spotte Edgar and Allan walking away from thier store. They must have just closed up. David   
smiled at me and went to hide from thier view. Tonight, we would feast on Frog.  
  
"Edgar, Allan, hi" I said as I walked up to them.  
  
"Hi Catrina" Egar said in a very cheerful voice.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" I asked with a shy smile.  
  
"No where... not anymore" Edgar said. Even if they were suppose to be on thier way home.  
  
"You wanna go for a walk with me?" I asked with a seductive look.  
  
The brothers looked at each other and nodded. I smiled again and winked at David who was   
hiding around the carousel. We walked until we were at the same spot I first met David. A dark   
place just at the outskirts of the Boardwalk. Allan looked around. Then I saw David emerge from   
the bushes. He grabbed Allan and put his hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream. He smiled at   
me. Edgar had his back turned so he didn't see what happened. Just as he was about to turn   
around I pulled him to me. I smiled and started kissing his neck. Edgar, alittle taken by   
surprise, didn't fight. But then, I growled alittle growl and sank my fangs into his neck. Well,   
more of where his shoulder meets his neck I guess. He cried a soft moan and then he was dead. I   
looked over at David who was in the process of throwing Allan into the brushes. I dragged Edgar   
over to him and he hauled him right over Allan.  
  
"It feels so good to have revenge... but there are still ones out there who haven't   
tasted theirs!" David growled angrily.  
  
I pressed myself against him and said "Tell me what happened."  
  
David began telling me the story that had caused him so much pain, grief and what cost   
him his boys.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5 IS ON THE WAY! CATRINA WILL FIND OUT MORE ABOUT THE PACKS PAST. WILL SHE BE AGAIN   
VISITED BY THE THINGS THAT HAS CAUSED HER SO MUCH PAIN? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


End file.
